Hand-held blenders known in the art are subject to certain limitations. One of these is the inability of the blenders to accommodate the wide variety of containers with which they will be used. When blending food items in short, wide mouthed bowls, a shorter blender is useful to provide control. On the other hand, in a long, thin container having a narrow mouth, it is preferable to have a longer blender to reach the bottom of the container.
Typically, the user of the blender must accommodate these differing conditions by changing hand position or by substituting different containers. In addition, certain existing blenders allow one blending attachment to be removed and another substituted in its place. Each of these accommodations requires effort by the user, however, and may not provide optimal results.
The present invention provides several novel structures to address those problems and provides an improved hand-held blender.